


Holiday Trip

by Rinkafic



Series: Evan Loves Cam [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam has some special plans for New Years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Trip

When Evan went to put his backpack into the car, Cam took it from him and waved him forward to the passenger seat. The car bounced a bit as Cam moved stuff around in the trunk to make room for the overstuffed backpack. Unsure of what to pack, Evan had admittedly overdone it a bit. He held his paintbox and watercolor pad on his lap as he sat waiting for Cam. It had been a fun, though exhausting Christmas weekend with the whole Mitchell clan. He was looking forward to some downtime.

“Are you gonna tell me where we’re going yet?”

“Nope. You brought your camera, right?” Cam asked as he slid the key into the ignition.

“Yes.”

“Warm socks, hiking boots?” In answer, Evan waggled a boot clad foot at his boyfriend. “Then we’re off.”

Evan had expected a long car drive, and so he was surprised when Cam took the exit for Peterson. “We’re going to the base?” 

“I called in a favor so we don’t have to fly commercial. We’re hitching a ride.”

They were heading west, that was all Evan was able to tell as he looked out the window of the chopper half an hour later. Cam was grinning like an idiot as he continued to keep Evan’s birthday trip destination a secret. He wouldn’t put it past him to have misled Evan with the hiking boots and warm socks. They could be heading to Vegas. Deciding to let Cam have his fun, Evan crossed his arms over his chest and settled back to nap. 

He was shaken awake as the helicopter settled in for a landing. Climbing out, he looked around, they were on a helipad in a heavily wooded area. “This way,” Cam called as he shouldered his pack and started for the nearby trail.

“Okay, Mitchell, fess up, where’s the hotel?” Evan called after they had walked for a good half hour, with Cam rushing ahead every time Evan caught up to him. 

“On my back. They were all booked for the holidays.”

Evan stopped and stared. “Dude! This is my first vacation in years. I wanted maid service. I wanted meals to the room at midnight. I wanted to lounge on the bed in my shorts and watch the ball drop at midnight while I gorged on death by chocolate and champagne.”

“We’ll have fun, I promise, Ev. We can do whatever we want, be as noisy as we want, sleep as late as we want. You can paint, you said you wanted to paint, right?”

“I suppose,” he admitted sullenly and took Cam’s hand. It couldn’t be helped, they were committed now. 

“Close your eyes,” Cam said, leading him by the hand. “The path is clear.” He walked blindly behind his boyfriend until Cam stopped him and said, “Okay, open your eyes.”

The view in front of him stole his breath. Mountains, snow, trees and a waterfall. It was a vista his fingers itched to paint. He smiled and Cam leaned over and kissed him. “Forgive me?”

“Yeah, I’ll put up with you and your tent for this.”

Cam insisted that he set up his easel and start “playing” while he set up the tent. He was soon lost in the process of penciling out the scene and deciding which colors to use. He decided to work in chalks and pastels, doing tests for the eventual oil painting he would do at home. The scent of bacon cooking drew his attention. “Bacon?”

“I love bacon and eggs over the fire. Come and eat.”

It was growing dark so he packed up his things, snapping a few quick reference photos with the digital camera before the sun went down. He joined Cam by the fire and they ate breakfast for dinner. Afterwards, they sat by the fire for a while, snuggled together against a log, just being quiet. When the moon came out, Evan was again breathless with the beauty of it. “I forget sometimes how gorgeous Earth can be,” he whispered. 

After that, Cam dragged him into the tent and made love to him, and he had to agree that it was pretty cool not having to be quiet or worry that the neighbors would hear them. 

The next morning, it was raining when they woke. Evan sat naked on the sleeping bag, staring out the unzipped doorway at the raindrops, pouting as he ate a cold breakfast from Cam’s pack. “Power bars for breakfast, this feels like work, Mitchell.” 

To cheer him up, Cam tackled him to the sleeping bag and made love to him again. They spent the day in the tent, alternately playing cards, having sex or napping. The rain let up by dark, so Cam went out and started a small cookfire with the bag of charcoal he had in his pack. They roasted hot dogs from a cooler bag Mitchell had brought along. 

The next morning dawned sunny, which Cam woke him to come out and see. He set up his easel and started painting after breakfast. When he turned around to see where Cam was, he was surprised to see that the tent was down and Cam was sitting against the log beside their packs, watching him work with his pastels. 

“Why’d you take the tent down?”

“We’re moving. There’s someplace else I want you to see.”

“Oh. Okay, you should have said something.”

“I was enjoying watching you work. Whenever you’re ready we can go.”

He finished blocking out the color he was working on and packed up his tools. He shouldered his pack and followed Mitchell along the trail, which wove down the mountain.. Once again, Cam made him close his eyes, leading him by the hand for quite a distance this time. He heard splashing water. Cam told him he could open his eyes and he blinked in surprise at the expanse of glass windows rising up in front of him. The splashing was coming from a nearby fountain.

”Happy New Year, Ev. Your cake and champagne await.” Cam grinned at him as Evan gawked at the hotel. 

“You remembered.”

Cam kissed his cheek. “Of course I remembered. I just wanted to indulge my fantasy of having you alone, naked in my tent. Forgive me?”

“I forgave you two days ago.”

“Cool. There’s a hot tub on the deck of the room I reserved.”

Evan reached out and clasped his lover’s cheeks and pulled him in, kissing him thoroughly in appreciation.

He kissed him again when they were in the room later, sprawled out on the king size bed, watching the New Year’s Eve specials on TV. Evan had to settle for a molten lava brownie cake, but he wasn’t complaining. He was also sans boxers, as Cam had not let him dress again after the last soak in the hot tub. But he had a champagne flute in one hand and the TV remote in the other. The new year was starting off right.

As the clock struck twelve, Cam pounced on him and they kissed passionately. Cam pulled away and looked down into Evan’s eyes. “So, uhm, not sure how you feel about it, but would you maybe want to marry me?”

Best New Years, ever.

 

The End


End file.
